Koga
Koga (コガ, Koga), known as Kyou (マチス, Kyō) in Japan, is both a fictional character and a deuteragonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. He was the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City's Gym and an executive of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. After the Team Rocket downfall in Kanto, He was promoted to a master Poison-type Trainer, and became a member of the Elite Four in the Johto region, leaving his daughter, Janine, to take in charge of over his gym. As the former Gym Leader, Koga held the Soul Badge for the trainers that defeats him, and specializes in Poison-type Pokémon. "I am Koga, of the Johto Elite Four! I live in shadows. You will be safe in my company! ''" :—Koga. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Stan Hart (English), Hōchu Ōtsuka (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography This modern-day ninja and member of the Elite Four wears down his opponents with his versatility and has also trained his daughter, Janine, in the ways of the ninja. Appearance * Hair Color: Greying Teal * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Koga shows himself as an intimidating foe, using Poison-type Pokémon, whose moves poison or lull the opponent to sleep. Koga's personality is first depicted to be cruel and merciless, as shown during his battle against Gary and Ash in Pokémon Tower, as he uses Articuno to nearly freeze the pair to death. However, after their conflict, Koga returns once more to face off against the Team Plasma member Colress, teaming up with the Kanto Elite Four member, Agatha to defeat him, and displays more admirable characteristics such as bravery and concern for others. Relationships Friends/Allies * Lieutenant Surge * Sabrina Family * Aya (younger sister) * Janine (daughter) Neutral * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth * Ash Ketchum * Tracey Scketchit Rivals Enemies Pokémon On hand * Koffing → Weezing * Grimer → Muk * Zubat → Golbat → Crobat * Ekans → Arbok * Stunky → Skuntank * Skorupi → Drapion Back-Up Currently in rotation * Tentacruel Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Lt. Surge currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Lt. Surge's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge formally released back into the wild. * Articuno Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Fuchsia Gym Pokémon that Koga resides at his gym are the following: * Koffing (multiple) * Grimer (multiple) * Zubat (multiple) * Golbat (multiple) * Ekans (multiple) * Stunky (multiple) * Skorupi (multiple) * Trubbish (multiple) * Croagunk (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Koga had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Koga temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Koga taught his daughter, Janine, more about battling. He stated one day she would also serve Giovanni. Enrollment Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts, while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches. Despite serving Giovanni, Koga didn't have much time to train himself. Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Koga Azurilland Wiki * Koga Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Koga Pokémon Wikia * Koga Pokémon Let's Play Wikia * Koga Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters